summer memories
by i.am.moi
Summary: AU.When two best friends got separated from each other, they swore to never forget. But as the years passed by, both of them started to forget the promise they made. That is, until fate started to interfere. sasusaku naruhina shikatema inosai nejiten
1. Chapter 1

When two best friends got separated from each other, they swore to never forget one another. But as the years gone by, both of them started to forget the promise they made. That is, until fate started to interfere. [sasusaku]

* * *

I revised this chapter since someone gave me a review that is not nice. I mean, who would post this?

_"Whoever told you that you could write must have been intoxicated at the time._

_Seriously, what was going through your head when you decided to post this? It's dreadful._

_Do you take some kind of sick, twisted pleasure in mangling the English language?_

_Please, delete this."_

Okay, seriously? I mean hello? Just because my English is not good you can insult me like that! Dreadful? Che. Who are you to judge me like that? God? Heh. And for your information, I do not "take some kind of sick, twisted pleasure in mangling the English language" it's just that I am not that good with the language. Okay, I admit that after I re-read this I know that my grammar sucks but was insulting me really necessary? You know, I think you should just stop reading fanfictions if you will just criticize the authors with those crude comments of yours.

Anyway, thanks for all those who gave good comments/ reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, instead of 'Naruto', it will be 'Sasuke' instead.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Three more minutes.**

In three minutes every student of Konoha High will be free from the stress of cramming for exams and those sleepless nights that caused those unwanted bags under their eyes. Anticipation can be felt from both the students and the teachers as they looked at the clock hanging on top of the blackboard. In less than three minutes, school will be officially over and the start of the much awaited summer vacation.

**Two minutes. **

Students are all sitting at the edge of their seats. Teachers giving some last minute reminders but they too are waiting anxiously for the school bell to ring.

**One minute.**

Everybody held their breath. Nobody's making any noise.

**Ten seconds left.**

Students are dying from the excitement that they are feeling. Some are even shaking.

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

RING!

The silence was broken and there were yelling and excited murmurs everywhere. Students talking to their friends on where they will spend the summer. Teachers happily talking to one another saying that they will finally be able to get away from "those rude, annoying brats".

Among the students who are eagerly talking about their plan for the summer are five girls. They are getting their things in their lockers while talking about their 'summer getaway'.

"So Forehead, are you ready for our flight tomorrow?" a girl with long blond hair asked the girl beside her.

"Of course I am, Pig. How about you? I bet you got more than 5 bags right?" the pink haired girl replied not minding her nickname.

"Don't exaggerate. I am not a heavy packer like you Forehead." The 'Pig' retorted while closing her locker door not-so-gently.

Someone on the other side of her snorted which has gotten both the girl's attention.

"You? Not a heavy packer? Come one Ino. Stop joking." Another blond girl said with a smirk. The 'Pig' named Ino glared at the girl beside her.

"Shut up, Temari. It's not like you're any better than me. Remember last summer when you packed half of your room? It almost took you an hour just to carry all your bags inside the car." Ino retorted looking at Temari with a smirk of her own.

"That's funny, Ino. I don't remember that. Why is that again?" Temari, the other blond girl with four pigtails, said in mock innocence. Then looking at her other side where two more girls are.

One of the girls has auburn-colour hair tied into two buns while the other has long midnight blue hair.

The brown-haired girl grinned at Temari then gazed at Ino with a teasing smile. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because the girl who 'packed half of her room' is not you but Ino herself?"

With that said Ino blushed because of embarrassment and rage. "Argh! I can't believe that all of you are ganging up on me! I am not that bad right, Hinata?" she turned her gaze to the silent girl standing beside Tenten's open locker.

The said girl only looked at Ino, not saying anything because she know that what her other friends are saying is true and she hate lying to her friends. But the blond girl standing at her now closed locker is staring at her heatedly as if saying that she should back her up or else all hell will break loose, which made the poor shy girl to look at the floor while fiddling her fingers together.

Sakura, the pink-haired girl, saw that poor Hinata is on the verge of fainting from the killer gaze of her best friend decided to interfere after watching her other friends annoy Ino like usual. "Tsk. Stop it,Pig. Hina-chan is about to pass out from you're gaze. Let's just drop this already and leave cause if you guys still haven't noticed yet, all of the other students are now gone."

Thinking that it is just an exaggeration, all the other girls looked at the hallway to see that they are indeed the only people left. The other students are too excited to start their vacation that they all flee from the school the moment the bell had ring, some didn't even bother cleaning their lockers.

Without second thoughts, the girls all went to the parking lot where their cars are. After bidding their goodbyes to each other, they started their car and went home.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

I know that this chapter is too short but this story is currently under a major re-construction. I really hope that it will be better than the one before and I will try my hardest to update regularly even if classes will resume next week.

Please bear with me! Thanks a lot!

.moi-


	2. Chapter 2

When two best friends got separated from each other, they swore to never forget one another. But as the years gone by, both of them started to forget the promise they made. That is, until fate started to interfere. [sasusaku]

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.

* * *

'_**blahblahblah'**_**- **inner Sakura

'_blahblahblah'-_Sakura's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A purple convertible pulled over a large summer house a few meters from the beach. Riding the said vehicle are five teenage girls who are all grinning wildly like a bunch of kids seeing a toy store for the first time. Their eyes shows excitement and anticipation for the fun they will surely have for the whole summer.

"Finally! I thought we will never arrive!" Temari said happily whilst lightly bouncing on her seat,

Laughing at her friend's antics, Sakura opened the door of the convertible and went towards the white van that pulled over behind Ino's car to get all of her bags. The girls decided to bring Ino's car since it is not a good idea to bring all their wheels with them. And since they brought 2 months worth of clothes, they also asked Hinata's father to lend them one of the family's car and driver so that all their bags will not make their ride uncomfortable.

The drive to the summer house is painstakingly slow since all of them are too excited to see the clear blue waters and the powdery white sand of the beach. This summer, they decided to go to the Hyugaa's summer house instead of going to the Sabaku's private island like they have been doing the last two summers.

"Come on guys! Get all your bags quickly so that we can all go down to the beach!" Sakura yelled to her friends while grabbing her 2 pink duffel bags and her green luggage.

". We're coming forehead!" Ino replied as she and the other girls went down the car and walked towards the van.

Grabbing all their belongings, they then went inside the huge Victorian-styled house. Hinata showed them their rooms which are all at the second floor. They arranged all of their things and then went down to the kitchen to find something to eat first before they hit the waters.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

The room that Hinata showed me is huge! The room itself is as big as my room and our kitchen combined. Coming from an average family, everything about this room makes me kinda awkward and nervous. I am not used to seeing, much less, using these expensive stuffs.

I mean, how can I turn the air-conditioner on? Or that huge plasma screen t.v? Or how can I open that door that leads to the balcony that overlooks the ocean?

Everything is unfamiliar to me. Although I know that I should get used to it since my friends all came from prestigious families. Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with the four of them since my parents don't own the largest corporation in Japan or a famous fashion line nor did they manufacture weapons that the U.S army use and they surely aren't the minister of a huge province. My parents are just ordinary people who have average paying jobs. The car I own is a birthday gift from my parents last year after I turned 16. Even though it is only a second-hand car, I still treat it as if it's my baby. I loved my Cherry so much that when a kid scratched it's red hood, I almost threw him into oblivion. But I didn't do it of course since I love kids- and his mother is just a few feet away.

Anyway, I just remembered the first time that the four of us met. It was freshman year in high school and everybody is either panicking for getting lost or they just stood at the corner and watch the idiotic people amusingly. Ino and the girls all knew each other- being in the same part of the society. While little old average me knows no one.

In the middle of reminiscing how Ino and the girls first talked to me, I heard a loud squeal coming from the room across from mine.

Gazing at the open door, I saw Ino and Temari looking out of the window of Ino's room. Curious, I went to the room with Tenten and Hinata behind me- they, like me, are both curious as to what makes the two blondes to squeal like pigs.

Behind the two girls, I saw _the_ most gorgeous, huge, palace-like house- err, mansion. If Hinata's house was big, well, that house is gigantic! It is a Victorian-styled house that has 3 floors. Like the other houses in the area, it has a huge balcony at the front and the porch is wide and has bamboo stools. But unlike the other houses, it has a pool and a Jacuzzi in the backyard.

"Wow. That is huge." was the only words I can utter. My eyes are so wide that I can feel my eyeballs almost pop out. Before, I was amazed at how big my room for the summer was but now I am stunned at seeing such a big house, I have been in my friends' houses before of course, but nothing can compare to this. If the owner who owns this house has a summer house as majestic as this, I can only imagine the main house.

'_**I wonder if the owner is still young.'**_

'_Huh? Why?'_

'_**Duh? So we can marry him and live in a huge house!'**_

'_Ugh...that is just plain idiotic! And besides, I think that the owner is an old balding man since no guy our age can own such a thing'_

"Sakura! Sakura!" snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Ino and the others looking at me weirdly.

"Huh? What?"

"We said that we should go to the beach now." Temari said to me.

I nodded and told them that I will just go back to my room and change to my swimsuit and told them that I will meet them downstairs.

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

The sun is way up in the sky and the temperature is high. It is the perfect time for the girls to get a tan and of course to –ehem- flirt with the cute surfer guys out there.

Placing their towels on the sand, the girls then went to set up the beach umbrella that will prevent their belongings and snacks to heat up. Then later went back to their neatly placed blankets to lie it face down.

"-sigh- this is what I call summer. Going to the beach. Getting a tan. Spend every minute of my summer with my friends. –sigh- can this get any better?" Sakura sighed will she lays on her tummy to get her back tanned.

"uhmm, Forehead? You might wanna take that back. When you see this you will definitely think that your summer is much better than you thought." Ino replied after a long pause of silence.

Sakura thought that it was weird for Ino to space out like that. Usually, the blonde will always reply to everything she says, no matter how stupid it may be. But just now, the blonde is like in a daze, a trance that she forgot to reply quickly to her best friend.

'_What the heck is the matter with Piggy?'_

'_**Yeah. Usually she would comment back but now it's like she is dreaming.'**_

'_Yeah but what could she have been dreaming abou- never mind that. i perfectly know the reason for her being in that state.'_

After realizing what is wrong with Ino, Sakura turned to her other side where Tenten and the other girls are.

"Hey. Ino is having her 'moment' again. We haven't been in this place for a couple of hours and she instantly found someone to flirt with." She said. This happens all the time, when Ino finds a boy attractive or "drool-worthy", she would go to this daze state that makes her brain process is slower than usual.

Sakura expected some reactions from her other best friends, especially Temari since they always want to banter all the time, but she got none. She suddenly sat up and turned to see all of her friends' eyes fixed to the same direction with their mouths slightly apart. She was confused to see them behaving like this. Ino, she can understand- even Temari! But Tenten and Hinata? Well, that is what surprised her the most since Tenten is kind of a tomboy and Hinata is too shy to look at someone directly.

Curious to find the reason of her bffs' behaviours, she finally looked up and turned her head towards the direction all of her friends are looking at. When her eyes finally saw what her friends' saw, her mouth instantly opened and her eyes grew as wide as a saucer. Now she can understand why her friends are in a trance and why Ino said that summer is still not as good as she thought.

'Hell yeah! Piggy was right! That crap you talked about before is a no match to the happiness meter.'

'...'

Now you must wonder why they are all speechless right? [A/N: can you guess why? Of course you can. I know that you are all thinking the same thing. About time ehh?]

It's quite simple really. It can be explained in one word.

PERFECTION.

Yes, right in front of their very eyes is what the word perfection really means. Four tall, sizzling teenage guys just got out of the water and made their way to the rocky part of the beach where a cooler is placed.

Is it just them or did the temperature just got higher than before?

* * *

Yes. I know this chapter is too short. I mean 941 words?

Sorry guys! It's been a very busy couple of weeks- school is too troublesome but I've got no choice. My mom would kill me if I take a day-off.

Anyways, I really am trying to write longer chapters but it's just that I don't have the time to finish them, let alone edit them.

I promise that before the end of the month a longer and better chapter will be posted. Pinky swear! :D

.moi-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Like the other authors out there, I do not own Naruto. Although I am going to add this to my wish list and I am hoping that Santa Claus will give me the license for ownership of Naruto this Christmas. :3

* * *

'normal pov'

'_thoughts'_

'_**inner self talking'

* * *

**_

**Chapter three:**

INO'S POV

'_Ahh...getting a tan in the beach is way, WAY better than tanning in a salon...'_

'_**Chyeah! Those artificial tanners itch like hell after a day or two!'**_

'_Uh-huh. That is why I avoided doing that again. Those rashes made my skin look like a tomato! Argh!'_

'_**Remembering that memory makes me want to run to that goddamn salon and smash the faces of those overly tanned employees!'**_

'_I so second that! I mean how dare they make _the_ Ino Yamanaka look like someone who has tomatoes growing all over her body? If it hadn't been for Daddy's reputation, I so would've bombed that tanning salon.'_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I hear Sakura saying something. I was about to look at her direction when my eyes caught a very _scrumptious _sight. So eye-catching that it held my gaze, as if my eyes are glued onto it. My world stopped spinning and everything around me seemed like a blur and in black and white, making the sight before me the only visible thing for a hundred miles.

"-sigh- this is what I call summer. Going to the beach. Getting a tan. Spending every minute of my summer with my friends. –sigh- can this get any better than that?" I heard Sakura sigh. I can barely understand it since all of my senses went hay-wired but I still got her meaning. I guess she still didn't see what my eyes are currently feasting on. So, being the good BFF that I am, I decided to let her have a piece of heaven.

"Uhmm, Forehead? You might wanna take that back. When you see this you will definitely think that your summer is much better than you thought." I finally said after searching my brain for a sensible sentence that doesn't have the words GODS, HOT, ABS or DELICIOUS in them.

I guess Forehead finally understood my slow mental processing because I think I heard her telling the other girls, "Hey. Ino is having her 'moment' again. We haven't been in this place for a couple of hours and she instantly found someone to flirt with."

I didn't hear the others' reply- not even Temari who loves to annoy the hell out of me. I am guessing that they also saw the Future-Axe-models that are currently getting out of the water. Basing on Forehead's sudden silence, I am betting all of my weekly shoe allowance [yeah I have those! Shoes should be bought 5 times or more a day ladies!] that she has her mouth open and her eyes are as wide as saucers.

'_So Forehead already saw them huh? Oh well, that's not surprising at all. I mean if they caught Hina AND Tenten's attention, it is bound to make Forehead drool as well.'_

'_**O.M.G! O.M.G! I think I can die happy now! Those chests and abs that glistened under the sun makes me want to touch and lick them senseless!'**_

Oh god. My inner is getting crazy (not to mention horny) again- well, we share the same train of thoughts but I prefer to not think about those kind of things since I may just do what she want us to do.

'_-sigh- Stop it! I might just lick them up for real if you don't stop talking about that.'_

'_**And so what if you do it? You know you want to right? I can practically see you doing it to that black haired guy over there.'**_

I blushed really hard after I saw the image that my inner planted in my head. That pale, dark-haired guy over there was the one who really caught my attention and imagining me being near his presence makes all the blood in my body rush up to my neck and up to my face.

'_Is it just me or did the temperature got higher?'

* * *

_

NORMAL POV:

All thoughts are the same as the five girls gazed longingly at the god-like guys walking towards them. Every step they took, the darker their blushes are.

Finally stopping in front of them, the four guys either smiled or smirked at the five blushing and gaping girls.

"Hey there!" A blond boy with whiskers on his face greeted enthusiastically.

It took them a while to comprehend that the four HOT, SMOKING men are right in front of them AND making conversation.

"U-uh h-hi!" Ino stuttered which is a very unusual thing since she never EVER stutter in front of guys before.

"Hello. How are you today ladies?" the black haired man that Ino is fantasizing about said, a gorgeous smile plastered on his face.

"H-hot. I-I m-mean we are f-fine! How about you guys?" Ino stuttered blushing.

"We are fine as well. Thanks for asking! The name's Naruto by the way." The whiskered boy said holding his hand out and shaking each of their hands.

Upon contact of Naruto's hand to Hinata's, the latter instantly burned up making her face as red as a tomato. The girls giggled at their friend's expression and instantly concluded that Hinata likes the boy very much.

The other boys also introduced themselves. The pale, dark-haired guy is Sai while the boy with the pineapple-styled hair is Shikamaru and the guy with the long brown hair is Neji- and he is also the cousin of Hinata.

"So girls, how about we all go and grab a drink?" Sai asked them with his never-fading smile on.

"Sure!" Temari replied ecstatically while looking at Shikamaru with her 'flirty eyes'-eyelashes fluttering repeatedly.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered seeing the look Temari gave him. With a sigh, he went to Temari and held out his hand signalling her to hold his hand so he can help her stand up.

Temari blushed at the notion but took his hand anyway. The other boys did the same- Neji to Tenten, Sai to Ino and Naruto to Sakura and Hinata.

The boys helped the girls fix their things and then went to their own to grab a shirt- not bothering to change their wet beach shorts.

They all left the beach and went to the Central* where they entered a cafe. Sakura felt out of place since it looks like all of her friends have found someone to be with over the summer- and hot ones at that. So, to not feel awkward anymore she told the others that she will just look around the stores and that she will meet them back at the house.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

I felt so out of place back there! Well, it's not really that bad since I was surrounded with Abercrombie models but still...

Sighing, I made my way through the semi-crowded street looking at one display window to another, sometimes going into shops when there is a sale going on [what kind of girl wouldn't?]. I was pondering whether to buy the gorgeous pair of sandals I saw in that last store when I saw _it_.

'_OMG! I so would buy one of that!'_

Forgetting all about that UHmazing sandals, I went over to the ice cream parlour where they serve the highest scoop of ice cream I have ever seen. I mean, 10 scoops of ice cream? WTFH? I am almost jumping when I ordered the 'SUPER MEGA UBER COMBO ICE CREAM'.

'_Kyaa! This is sooooooo delicious!'_

I was skipping towards the nearby bench when I tripped on an invisible rock.

"Eep!" I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the cold, hard ground. I felt it, alright except I didn't know that the ground can grunt and that it keeps moving up and down- like its breathing.

"I guess I didn't notice before that the ground can breathe." I muttered, opening my eyes slowly.

"Hn. Get the heck off of me." The ground said coldly.

"OMG! The ground can talk! Sorry Mr. Ground I didn't mean to-" I said looking down at my amazing discovery.

Oh, I did discover something amazing alright! The most gorgeous man in the world is underneath me! (no perverted thoughts please! :3). I made my eyes roam about his body and face and I am aware that he knew I was totally checking him out. In my defence, my friends all found a god to spend this summer with so why can't I, right? RIGHT!

"Hn. I repeat. Get. Off. Of. Me." Mr. McHottie said, annoyance visible on his face.

'_No! I still need to feel your body!'_ I thought. Don't look at me like that guys! You will feel him up to when you felt those firm abs of him underneath his shirt.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Oh crap! I said that out loud huh? I am so sorry, Mr. McHottie! I-i mean, Sir. Sir? Mr.? Uhh... I'll just shut up now..." I babbled, my face heating up.

He just looked at me like he was expecting something to happen. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him questioningly. He just glared at me then looked in between us. I thought he was checking me out too, then I realized that I still haven't gotten off him so I immediately blushed then sputtered an apology. When I stood up, I offered him a hand but he totally ignored it and stood up by himself.

'_Jerk!'_ I thought- this time I made sure that it stayed in my mind.

"Hn." He just looked at me impassively then wiped something off from his black shirt that so compliment his pale, flawless skin.

And then it hit me! My SUPER MEGA UBER COMBO ICE CREAM! Where is it? I was about to ask Mr. McHottie if he saw it when I noticed that my ice cream had landed on him.

"Oops." I muttered, laughing nervously and scratching the back off my head. I just received a glare in return.

This is just great. I swore that I will going to have the best summer ever but then I totally destroyed it by ruining my only chance to have a summer fling with the hottest guy who ever walked on this planet.

'_Great. Just great.'

* * *

_

Another chapter finished. Hope you guys liked it! :3

Please give me some of your ideas so that I can make the story however you want it.

English is my second language so please excuse my bad grammar.

* * *

Oh and check out my new story entitled:** Regrets**

Here's the summary:

"_Please don't go. I need you here... please stay here with me, Sakura."_

That was the first time I ever heard and saw him beg to anyone. He never loses his cool facade no matter what the situation he is in. So it made my heart clench to see his eyes glisten as though he was about to cry. I knew, at that time, that I was making the biggest mistake of my life but it still didn't stop me from walking away from his tight and warm embrace. It still didn't prevent me from boarding the early morning flight going to America- leaving my family, friends and my beloved behind.

I am Haruno Sakura, a renowned doctor all over the world...and this, this is how I broke the heart of the cold, uncaring Uchiha Sasuke while also breaking mine in the process.

"_You're too late. I have already moved on."

* * *

_

Thanks alot you guys! :3

.moi-


End file.
